Rigor Mortis
by Les Nerles
Summary: Il y a une logique à chaque meurtre. Oui, mais quelle logique aberrante aura fait de Draco, de Luna et de Neville trois cadavres retrouvés étendus dans une même pièce ?


**Rigor Mortis  
OS**

* * *

Elle contempla longuement son propre reflet: ses cernes violacés étaient si prononcés qu'on les aurait pris pour des ecchymoses. Ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux encore que d'habitude. Elle ferma les yeux.  
Elle avait trente ans, on lui en donnait quarante. Dix ans de trop, quoi de plus normal ? C'étaient les dix années qu'elle avait passées à se retourner dans son lit, hantée jusque dans ses insomnies. Elle avait trente ans, on lui en donnait davantage : incapable de dormir, elle avait certainement, dans un sens, vécu plus longuement que les autres.

Elle souleva péniblement les paupières, recroisa le regard de son image réfléchie sur le dôme cristallin : la forme bombée de l'œil tordait les traits tirés de son reflet en une étrange grimace. La cornée n'était pas encore opaque de son exposition à l'air ambiant. La mort était récente.

Elle se vit pleurer dans les iris du cadavre. Elle détacha les yeux de son reflet et observa plus attentivement le corps. Ses pupilles noires paraissaient s'effarer du vide qui s'étendait devant elles. De son vivant, il avait déjà un peu de cet air ahuri. Elle essuya avec la manche de sa robe une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, puis, avec une douceur presque maternelle, elle tira sur le visage livide un drap blanc. Elle avait pris sa voix d'experte, mais son ton n'avait rien de bien assuré lorsqu'elle annonça :

- Londubat, Neville. Requiert médicomages pour sortilège de datation et examen approfondi.

Elle se releva et avisa le deuxième macchabée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était étendu sur le sol, mais sa tête avait basculé sur le côté, si bien qu'il semblait la contempler. Un instant, elle songea qu'il y avait dans son regard un semblant d'accusation. Elle chassa cette pensée fugitive. Dans l'absurdité profonde de la scène, son allure d'une droiture irréelle était parfaitement décalée. Chaque mèche de ses cheveux blonds était soigneusement plaquée sur son crâne et il n'y avait pas un pli dans son costume. Seule sa nuque formait un angle étrange.  
Elle s'en approcha. Dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux gris scintillaient encore. Il faisait une chaleur moite, mais elle n'aurait pas eu plus froid si un fantôme l'avait enlacée. D'un geste qui se voulait professionnel, elle recouvrit le corps d'un drap blanc.

- Malefoy, Drago. Requiert médicomages pour sortilège de datation et examen approfondi.

Elle se refusait à s'approcher du troisième corps. Le visage de la victime était enfoui sous une masse de cheveux blonds et sales. Elle ne tenait pas à le voir. Elle avait déjà là de quoi nourrir ses cauchemars pour les années à venir. Elle jeta le drap blanc avec un peu trop de précipitation. Sa voix vacilla lorsqu'elle articula :

- Lovegood, Luna. Requiert médicomages pour sortilège de datation et examen approfondi.

Elle était exténuée.  
Ce métier était une plaie. Une plaie gangrénée, une plaie qui la bouffait de l'intérieur.  
On avait toujours dit d'elle qu'elle était un « cerveau », elle était plutôt d'accord. Quoi de plus naturel pour elle que de se pencher sur la carrière d'Auror au Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques ? Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se promit, en son for intérieur, que lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec ce triple-homicide, elle enverrait tout valser, qu'elle rendrait l'écusson doré qu'elle portait sur le col de sa robe.

Pour le moment, cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux pensées futiles. L'Auror Hermione Weasley avait trois morts à expliquer.

[…]

Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur du café qui lui parut immédiatement plus amère que d'ordinaire. Elle s'était endormie sur les coups de quatre heures à la table de la cuisine, la joue écrasée contre le dossier de l'affaire. Elle se redressa péniblement, battant des paupières dans la lumière matinale qui s'infiltrait par les carreaux. Elle avait le désagréable sentiment que trois spectres pâles étaient attablés avec elle.

Son époux prit place à ses côtés et posa devant elle une tasse pleine du liquide noir et fumant. Malgré le rayonnement du soleil, ses cheveux roux lui semblèrent presque ternes. Elle attendit un _Tu bosses trop, Hermione_ qui ne vint pas. Il était sept heures, et à ses yeux bouffis, elle comprit que Ron n'avait pas plus dormi qu'elle. Ses larmes avaient laissé des coulées humides sur ses joues.

Elle avala une lampée de café qui lui brûla la gorge et reporta son attention sur la paperasse amoncelée devant elle. Elle ouvrit le dossier, consulta le profil des victimes. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photographie de Neville. Hermione s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle était présente lorsque Luna l'avait prise. Le visage blanc et mou riait avec gène. Le cadrage oscillant, signature stylistique de la photographe, semblait lui donner de petits haut-le-cœur. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ce portrait avait été joint au dossier de candidature qui avait fait de lui le professeur de Botanique de Poudlard.

A la page suivante, on pouvait voir une photographie de Luna. Celle-ci était bien plus récente. Elle arborait déjà à son annulaire gauche la bague de fiançailles qui aurait fait d'elle Madame Londubat. Sous le chapeau à larges bords et orné d'artichauts qu'elle s'était longtemps obstinée à porter en toute occasion, on devinait ses yeux immenses et hagards. Son sourire d'une puérilité presque féérique était encadré du rideau crasseux de ses cheveux emmêlés.

Sur le cliché qui se trouvait en page quatorze, l'image de Drago, le menton relevé et la mine hautaine, avait la raideur des statues. S'il n'avait pas cligné des yeux à intervalles réguliers, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie Moldue. Il détestait son nez trop long, aussi se montrait-il toujours de face. Elle parcourut le texte imprimé sous la photo. Elle n'en retint que les mots « Mangemort », « innocenté » et «employé par le Ministère de la Magie ». Peu lui importait, à vrai dire. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'affaire. Elle avait témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès, quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait également été impliquée dans le second procès de son père lorsque, contre toute attente, une perquisition du manoir Malefoy avait permis de rassembler de nouvelles preuves.  
Un marteau s'abattit quelque part dans son crâne. _« L'accusé Lucius Malefoy recevra le baiser du Détraqueur. »_

A nouveau, une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le visage blafard aux traits arrogants. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de son époux. On était au mois d'août, et pourtant le rayon de soleil qui se coulait dans la pièce et fondait sur la nappe avait la teinte sanguine des lumières de l'arrière-saison.

Il n'y aurait pas d'été, cette année. L'automne était arrivé trop tôt.

Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques clichés de la scène de crime attachés par un trombone au rapport d'autopsie : trois corps étendus sur le sol, comme suspendus dans une danse étrange. Trois regards qui se superposaient, aussi, et qui voyaient sans voir. Drago, le cou tordu en angle aigu, exhibant le profil qu'il n'avait jamais voulu immortaliser, les iris gris. Neville, tombé sur le dos, la bouche et les bras ouverts dans un geste de crucifixion, les iris noirs. Luna, les jambes entremêlées comme celles d'une ballerine, ses yeux ronds écarquillés sous le voile épais de ses cheveux, les iris bleus. Trois corps étendus sur le sol serraient encore entre leurs doigts leurs baguettes magiques.

Mais Harry allait arriver, et tout irait à nouveau pour le mieux.

La scène était d'une propreté absurde. Pas une goutte de sang n'avait été versée. L'éclair de lumière verte avait à trois reprises creusé directement sa trajectoire jusqu'au cœur. Avada Kedavra, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en pleine poitrine, du côté gauche, avec une précision sinistre, et tout était fini. Oui, le minuscule appartement de Neville, ainsi que le costume parfaitement repassé de Drago, étaient d'une propreté absurde. Luna, princesse dans l'incongruité, avait couronné ses cheveux d'un diadème de bouchons de bouteilles. A la lumière du flash, entre ses mèches de cheveux éparses, on pouvait lire sur le liège le nom du cépage.

Mais Harry allait arriver, et tout irait à nouveau pour le mieux.

Elle referma le dossier d'un geste brusque. Avec ses doigts crochetés et ses ongles un peu trop longs, posée inerte sur la table, la main d'Hermione était pareille à la serre d'un rapace. C'était étrange : depuis quelques jours, elle ne parvenait plus à remuer les doigts.

Mais Harry allait arriver, et tout irait à nouveau pour le mieux.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, elle considérait ces mots comme une sorte de refrain à son histoire. Harry allait arriver, ses cheveux en bataille révélant à peine sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et tout irait pour le mieux.

[…]

La chaleur familière des Trois Balais était plus ravivante encore que celle du liquide doré qui descendait dans leurs gorges. Madame Rosmerta ressemblait à son pub. Elle avait vieilli, certes, mais elle avait tout conservé de cette volupté rassurante qui avait fait le succès de son établissement. L'animation des conversations autour d'Hermione semblait avoir éloigné tous ses fantômes. Ce lieu était bien trop vivant pour eux. Elle soupira d'aise.

Harry était arrivé, tout irait à nouveau pour le mieux.

Il était encore penché sur le dossier de l'affaire, qu'il avait lu dans son intégralité. Harry s'habituait à tout, même à la mort. Le vert de ses yeux était resté sec.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cette détermination et cette ténacité entêtée qui avaient fait de lui l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs que les Tornado Tutshills aient jamais compté parmi leurs rangs. Elles auraient également fait de lui, Hermione n'en avait jamais démordu, l'un des meilleurs Aurors qui soient. Mais voilà, les faits étaient là: échec cuisant à l'épreuve de potions.

Elle avala encore une gorgée de Bieraubeurre. Elle se sentait bien mieux, à présent. Bientôt, le dossier serait scellé. Une petite sorcière grasse rit aux éclats à une table proche. Elle eut envie de l'imiter. Bientôt, elle pourrait tout envoyer valser, et les plaies finiraient par se refermer. La cicatrice d'Harry ne l'avait plus fait souffrir depuis des années : elle espérait qu'il en irait de même pour les siennes. Son ton était sans doute un peu trop soulagé lorsqu'elle entreprit de relater les conclusions du Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques à son ami :

- Ils sont morts aux alentours de sept heures. La conférence de rédaction du Chicaneur à laquelle Luna participait s'est achevée vers six heures et demie. La porte de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Neville ne peut s'ouvrir d'un simple Alohomora, elle est ensorcelée. Ils connaissaient donc nécessairement leur meurtrier puisqu'il a été invité à entrer. Tout porte à croire que Drago s'est rendu chez Neville et l'a assassiné. Luna serait alors rentrée, l'aurait surpris. Ils se seraient donc battus en duel et se seraient entretués.

Elle sut immédiatement qu'Harry n'était pas convaincu. Le froncement de ses sourcils creusait sur son front une ridule qui traversait sa cicatrice de part en part. Ses yeux étaient plissés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle vit au reflet dans les verres qu'il détaillait du regard les clichés de la scène de crime.  
A présent qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de voir chacun s'animer sur le papier glacé, la sinistre immobilité de ces photographies lui retournait le cœur.

Il fit glisser vers elle l'une des photos. Il s'agissait d'un gros plan de la main gauche de Luna. Elle avait des mains d'enfant, aux doigts potelés et aux ongles roses. La bague de fiançailles, trop serrée, boudinait légèrement son annulaire.

- Regarde, il y a une marque. On dirait qu'on l'a déplacée.

En effet, sous le bijou, près de sa paume, un anneau de chair était légèrement rougi. Sur sa baguette, une éraflure serpentait le long du bois.

Cette révélation ne parut pas la perturber outre mesure :

- Sans doute le choc du sortilège. Il aura fait glisser sa baguette le long de son doigt, elle aura emporté la bague.  
- C'est bien possible, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Je trouve aussi sa prise étrange. Je l'ai vue pratiquer la magie des années durant, et je peux t'assurer que jamais elle ne l'a empoignée de cette façon. Elle ne s'est pas battue en duel contre Drago Malefoy ce jour-là, je peux te le garantir. Je crois même qu'elle ne s'est tout simplement pas battue en duel.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. La petite main ne lui semblait plus avoir quoi que ce soit de puéril. Les phalanges, livides, étaient crispées sur le bois. Seul l'index en était déplié, raide et tendu, dans un geste qui ressemblait à une accusation.

Sa propre main était de plus en plus rongée par la tétanie. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger le poignet, à présent.

Elle intervint :

- Mais nous savons tous que Drago Malefoy avait une très bonne raison de vouloir les tuer.

Harry acquiesça.

[…]

Il faisait inhabituellement chaud cette nuit-là, une de ces chaleurs étouffantes comme Londres n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Son pas se fit plus rapide. Tout était terminé. L'affaire était close et personne ne viendrait à douter de leurs conclusions. Jamais. Après tout, « Nous savons tous que Drago Malefoy avait une très bonne raison de vouloir les tuer. »

La conversation s'était un peu éternisée, il est vrai. Les Aurors avaient longuement délibéré : il y avait un mobile, sans aucun doute, mais tout cela remontait à des années. Drago était même plutôt en de bons termes avec Neville. Tout cela était absurde. Oui, mais voilà, un être humain, ça craque. Il aura très bien pu passer sept ans à ruminer sa douleur, et au final il aura décidé de se venger, comme ça, tout à coup. Un homme, ça ne s'explique pas, surtout pas un Malefoy.

_C'était loin tout ça. Sept ans. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et pourtant elle revoyait chaque détail de cette nuit comme au travers d'une Pensine :  
Neville, poussant avec précipitation la lourde porte vitrée des établissements du Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques. Neville, balbutiant qu'il tenait de source sûre que la cheminée du Manoir Malefoy recelait des secrets intéressants. Neville, à qui elle avait adressé un sourire encourageant: c'est bien ce que tu as fait, Neville, vraiment, tu as bien fait. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur._

_Elle était présente, cette nuit-là. Elle était parmi les quatre Aurors qui avaient immédiatement transplané._

_Elle revoyait tout :  
L'impassibilité des traits de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il y aurait une autre perquisition. Encore une. Ils ne trouveraient rien : il n'avait pas prononcé une parole mais ces mots transparaissaient de son visage glacé, ils ne trouveraient rien._

_Et pourtant, ils trouvèrent._

_Du bout de sa baguette, elle avait elle-même caressé les pierres de la cheminée, avait murmuré « Revelo », et la trappe s'était ouverte. Elle était entrée seule dans la fosse étroite, en était ressortie serrant contre elle un petit paquet enveloppé de chiffons crasseux._

_C'était un collier d'opales. Le vert laiteux des pierres rappelait le poison._

_Elle revoyait tout :  
L'écusson des Aurors qui brillait sur la poitrine de Katie Bell, la poitrine de Katie Bell qui se soulevait et s'abaissait soudain plus rapidement. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien ce collier, Katie Bell._

_Hermione revoyait tout, Katie Bell qui se tournait vers Lucius Malefoy, l'éclair rouge du sort de pétrification qui sortait de sa baguette, l'éclair rouge dans ses yeux lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'était écrasé sur le sol, elle revoyait ses sourcils froncés, son air sans doute trop triomphant.  
Enfin, ils avaient des preuves.  
Ce collier avait causé la mort de six Moldus et avait failli coûter la vie à Katie Bell lorsque, durant sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard, elle l'avait frôlé du doigt.  
Ils auraient quelque chose à présenter au second procès de Lucius Malefoy._

_Certainement les quatre Aurors présents cette nuit-là revoyaient-ils tout, mais Hermione voyait une chose que les autres n'avaient jamais vue :  
L'incrédulité profonde qui marquait le visage de Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'elle avait prudemment ouvert le petit paquet.  
L'Auror Hermione Weasley avait toujours eu des facilités à comprendre. C'était aussi une chercheuse et, en bonne chercheuse, elle avait également toujours eu des facilités à trouver._

_Lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, elle s'arrangeait tout de même._

_Elle lui en voulait encore, Katie Bell, à la famille Malefoy. Personne n'en avait jamais douté.  
Et Drago Malefoy en voulait à tous ceux qui avaient précipité la sentence: « L'accusé Lucius Malefoy recevra le baiser du Détraqueur.» Personne n'en avait jamais douté non plus. A Neville, surtout, il en voulait certainement à Neville qui « tenait de source sûre » des informations aussi cruciales._

_Personne n'en avait jamais douté, et pourtant il y avait matière à douter. Drago n'en voulait à personne, Hermione le savait.  
Il était venu la voir, plus tard. Il lui avait tout confié parce que, voyez-vous, l'Auror Hermione Weasley avait toujours eu des facilités à comprendre, et l'Auror Hermione Weasley travaillait au Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour expliquer le crime. Lui, en revanche, ne se l'expliquait pas.  
Il savait tout des agissements passés de son père, il pensait tout savoir de ses agissements présents. Pourtant, cette nouvelle preuve révélait qu'il dissimulait chez lui des artefacts de magie noire. Pourquoi sinon pour en faire usage ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un meurtrier ?_

_Si Drago en voulait bien à quelqu'un, il n'en voulait qu'à Lucius.  
Il n'avait pas versé une larme lorsque le Détraqueur avait déposé son baiser._

_Drago n'avait aucune raison de vouloir les tuer.  
Comme les autres, il croyait dur comme fer en la culpabilité de Lucius.  
A présent, chacun croirait dur comme fer en la culpabilité de Drago._

_Tout irait pour le mieux._

C'était sa dernière affaire, sa toute dernière. Elle avait présenté sa démission au Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques.  
Leurs fantômes, déjà, avaient commencé à se dissoudre dans l'air. Il n'en restait plus que leurs yeux, leurs regards lourds de reproches qui bientôt s'évanouiraient eux aussi.

Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son époux et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'avait pas encore allumé les lumières malgré l'heure tardive.  
Ron n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'Harry.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

C'était fini, bien fini, mais pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait.

[…]

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu m'as fait peur. Où est Ron ?  
- Chez Seamus. Je ne l'ai pas encore mis au courant parce que tu vois, je ne sais pas encore trop bien comment le lui dire.  
- Lui dire quoi ?  
- Que se femme est une meurtrière.  
- Tu es très drôle, Harry. Très drôle ou complètement fou.  
- J'ai prévenu les Aurors Hermione. Dans quelques heures tu seras à Azkaban. Oh, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te débattre, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux plus bouger ton bras. Ca commence à s'étendre à ton épaule et ça se voit, Hermione: je t'aurai pétrifiée avant même que tu aies pu saisir ta baguette. Je me répète, dans quelques heures tu seras à Azkaban. Ca te laisse un peu de temps pour t'expliquer, et de ces explications j'en ai vraiment besoin, ne serait-ce que pour les donner à Ron.  
- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner.  
- Il va falloir les chercher, alors. _L'Auror Hermione Weasley a toujours eu des facilités à comprendre_, n'est-ce pas, et elle va me faire le plaisir de réfléchir à ce qui l'a poussée à assassiner trois de ses amis, j'espère ?  
- Explique-toi d'abord, Harry.  
- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi je ne tue pas froidement les gens autour de moi ?  
- Explique-moi ce qui t'a fourré dans la tête l'idée ridicule que j'étais responsable de leur mort.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette magique pour se débattre.

- Tu veux des preuves, un raisonnement logique, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Hermione, à bien des égards je ne suis pas comme toi. Je fonctionne à l'instinct, les preuves ça vient après. Pour toi ça vient avant les preuves, bien sûr, tu t'arranges pour qu'elles se trouvent là lorsque tu en as besoin, je me trompe ? Eh bien c'est ironique, mais pour le coup, j'ai raisonné un peu comme toi: j'ai commencé à comprendre ton crime avant même que tu ne le commettes.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir.  
- Tu ne me diras rien sans mes explications, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, mais le temps presse. Alors soit.  
C'était il y a quelques semaines. J'étais avec Drago, tu vois, une conversation tout à fait anodine. Je lui avais montré les boucles d'oreilles en opales que je comptais offrir à Ginny pour son anniversaire. J'avais besoin de son avis. Il avait toujours roulé sur l'or, il voyait probablement plus de bijoux en un jour que moi en toute une vie. Je l'ai eu son avis. Il m'a simplement répondu dans un reniflement qu'il détestait les opales, qu'elles lui rappelaient son père. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de l'affaire : ce qu'en disait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et ce que tu m'en avais divulgué, tout au plus. Tu te souviens ? Je participais à la coupe du monde de Quidditch lorsque le manoir Malefoy avait été perquisitionné. Il m'a tout raconté. Je le lui ai alors dit à Drago, un peu surpris, que ce collier, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était entre tes mains. Dumbledore te l'avait confié afin que tu le rapportes à Tonks et qu'elle le détruise.  
Quand j'y repense, tu t'étais bien arrangée. Moi, j'étais sur un balai, Ron dans les tribunes, et les deux autres personnes qui savaient ce qu'était devenu le bijou étaient mortes. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pour faire croire que tu l'avais bien trouvé chez les Malefoy, mais tu l'as fait. Tout le monde y a cru, même si Lucius hurlait encore qu'il n'était pas coupable sous les lèvres du Détraqueur. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas relevé. Drago, si. Je pense pouvoir dire que c'est à cause de cela qu'il est mort.  
Ce que je sais s'arrête là, maintenant c'est à toi de poursuivre.

Elle avait tout d'abord envisagé de le déstabiliser par la logique. Ton raisonnement est absurde, voyons, Harry. Mais ce meurtre entier l'était, absurde. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune logique derrière tout cela, juste de la douleur, une douleur sourde qui n'avait pas de nom. La douleur avant, de ne pas savoir où elle allait, la douleur pendant, de ne plus savoir qui elle était, et la douleur après, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ferait. Ce meurtre était absurde: elle y avait perdu trois amis et un peu d'elle-même, elle n'y avait rien gagné.

Elle était exténuée.

- Si j'avais des explications à te donner, je t'en donnerais.  
- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Hermione, ce serait trop facile.  
- Je n'ai jamais pu en donner à personne, des explications, et je n'ai pas su en donner à Drago lorsqu'il est venu me trouver, ce soir-là.  
- Nous y voilà enfin.  
- Tu as raison, Harry, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de preuves à trouver, je m'arrange tout de même. Alors je vais te les donner, ces explications, en reprenant tout au début.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'avais conservé, ce collier, une sorte de fascination puérile pour les choses qui brillent, peut-être, et sans doute une sorte de fascination adulte pour les choses qui détruisent. Je n'en ai jamais touché un mot à Tonks, tu t'en doutes, et il est demeuré longtemps sous le scellé de mon coffre à Gringotts.  
Puis, il y a eu la coupe du monde. Une sorte d'occasion rêvée. L'idée a germé dans mon crâne et mon crâne l'a fait miroiter à mon cœur.  
Ca n'a pas été trop difficile. J'ai simplement demandé à Neville, notre gentil Neville, de faire passer l'information suivante au Bureau des Enquêtes Magiques : la cheminée du manoir Malefoy pourrait receler des secrets intéressants. Je lui avais expliqué que j'avais découvert cela par des moyens peu légaux impliquant une cape d'invisibilité, que Lucius se doutait de quelque chose, que j'avais donc besoin de son assistance. Et de son silence. Il m'a crue.  
La cachette, je connaissais son existence grâce au rapport oublié d'une perquisition qui avait eu lieu lors de la première guerre. Je savais aussi qu'elle était vide. Je me suis arrangée pour entrer seule dans la fosse. J'avais dissimulé le paquet sous ma robe et ils n'y ont vu que du feu.  
Quatre jours plus tard, Lucius recevait le baiser du Détraqueur, et j'avais gagné.

Ne m'interromps pas, Harry. Tu voulais des explications, laisse-moi une chance de te les donner.  
Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais compris la douleur que c'était de ne pas être toi. Davantage que « Celui qui a vécu », tu as toujours été « Celui qui a pu ». Tu as fait des choses, Harry, dont les plus grands sorciers n'avaient pas même envisagé l'idée et cela parce que tu le pouvais, parce que tu avais décidé que tu le pouvais et qu'il en était de ce que tu décidais. Tu n'as aucune limite, Harry, et c'est un don, le don qui t'a permis de mettre un terme au règne de Lord Voldemort alors que même Dumbledore y avait trouvé sa perte.  
A force de vivre dans ton ombre, j'avais fini par croire que moi aussi j'étais de celles qui pouvaient.  
Lorsque tu t'es éloigné, j'ai découvert l'impuissance.  
Les procès des Mangemorts m'ont mis l'âme en pièces, si tu savais Lorsque tu étais là, Harry, les choses allaient pour le mieux. Les coupables allaient à Azkaban, il n'y avait jamais le crime sans la punition et il n'y avait pas ce trou béant qu'on forait dans mon cœur.  
Lorsque tu t'es éloigné, j'ai découvert le désespoir de ne rien pouvoir faire, de devoir courber l'échine devant la loi qui blanchissait ceux que je savais coupables: Malefoy, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle et tant d'autres, acquittés pour manque de preuves ou pour excès d'argent.  
Si une fois, une fois seulement tu avais ressenti cette douleur, je te jure que tu aurais fait comme moi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, je le sais. Si Molly n'avait pas tué Bellatrix, elle serait morte de ta main, et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier.  
Lorsque Lucius Malefoy a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, un peu du vide qui s'était creusé en moi s'est comblé. Il était coupable, Harry, peu importe qu'il ait fini par nous assister, il avait torturé et tué. La Marque des Ténèbres ne s'efface pas avec le temps. Il était coupable et il était puni. A nouveau la _possibilité_ s'ouvrait à moi, il n'y avait plus cette douleur qui me rongeait. Alors j'ai continué. Je les savais coupables, tous. Je ne falsifiais pas vraiment des preuves, non, je redonnais simplement la vie à celles qu'ils avaient effacées.  
- Ces gens voulaient se repentir, Hermione.  
- Je ne donne pas de deuxième chance.  
- Drago, pourtant, a essayé de t'en donner une.

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle essayait de justifier. D'une voix profondément lasse, elle reprit :

- Je vois que toi aussi tu commences à comprendre.  
- Un peu. Tu seras donc tout de même contrainte de m'expliquer.  
- Après votre conversation, sans doute, Drago a commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Il a fait ses recherches et a probablement découvert le pot aux roses. Je suppose qu'il est allé confronter Neville pour lui demander si ce n'était pas moi sa fameuse _source sûre_. Il n'a pas eu de chance, parce que j'avais justement encore besoin des services de Londubat. J'étais allée le trouver chez lui, ce soir-là, et j'ai juste vu Drago, assis seul dans le salon avec son costume impeccable. Je n'ai pas eu à me demander longtemps ce qu'il faisait là, parce qu'il m'a tout craché à la figure. Il savait. Oui, peut-être bien qu'il était prêt à me donner une seconde chance. En tous cas il réclamait des explications, lui aussi.  
Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas d'explication à lui donner. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il allait parler et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Tu comprends, Harry, s'il avait tout raconté, on les aurait libérés. Tous ceux que j'avais envoyés croupir au fond d'une cellule. Ils étaient à Azkaban pour les mauvaises raisons, ces Mangemorts, mais ils y étaient, et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il m'a vu sortir ma baguette magique, il a eu le temps d'empoigner la sienne, mais j'ai été plus rapide. L'Avada Kedavra l'a touché en plein cœur.  
Puis il y a eu Neville. Neville qui était dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, Neville qui avait tout vu, tout entendu, et qui avait tremblé en silence. Il aurait pu se taire. Après tout, il s'était tu pendant sept ans. Oh, mais il a fallu qu'il se souvienne des paroles de Dumbledore. _Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis_. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi et m'a suppliée de me rendre. Lui aussi aurait parlé. Le sort a encore une fois fait mouche, et il est tombé écroulé sur le sol. C'est tout.  
- Et Luna ? C'était pour t'amuser ? Elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, elle.  
- Ah, Luna. Tu dois comprendre, Harry, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que l'on pense que l'assassin n'était pas parmi les trois victimes. Il fallait qu'elles se soient entretuées, sans quoi on aurait investigué leur passé commun, et on aurait fini par comprendre ce que j'avais fait pour que Lucius Malefoy soit condamné.  
- Et alors ?  
- L'Avada Kedavra avait frappé Drago en plein cœur. Jamais on aurait pu croire Neville capable d'une telle précision. Il me fallait une troisième victime.  
- Tu es un monstre.  
- Selon toi, oui, je suis monstrueuse. Mais je ne suis pas toi, Harry, tu as une vision des choses bien trop manichéenne. Saches que pour ceux qui ne _peuvent_ pas, il n'existe pas de combat entre le bien et le mal. Il n'y a pas d'affrontement entre l'ange et la bête, juste des bêtes qui s'entretuent. J'ai vu ce qu'était l'impuissance et j'ai vu ce qu'était le mal, le mal contre lequel un être humain comme moi ne pouvait rien. Si je dois être un monstre pour faire régner ma vision du bien, alors je suis prête à le devenir. Je ne regrette rien, tu sais. Je suis triste, profondément triste, parce que je les aimais et qu'ils me manquent autant qu'à toi, mais je ne regrette rien.  
Alors j'ai attendu le retour de Luna. Je l'ai tuée lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. J'ai sorti sa baguette de sa poche et je l'ai placée dans sa main pour faire croire à un duel. Fin de l'histoire.

Le dégoût qui transparaissait dans les yeux d'Harry la laissa de marbre. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Ils étaient morts, maintenant, et pourtant elle les sentait tout près.  
Ils la suivraient probablement à Azkaban.

Il avala sa salive.

- Une dernière chose, Hermione.  
- Une toute dernière. C'est fini maintenant.  
- La main de Luna. Même moi je l'ai remarquée. La scène du crime était parfaite, trop parfaite, tu avais tout arrangé. Alors pourquoi avoir négligé un tel détail ?  
- _Rigor Mortis._  
- Quoi ?  
- Rigor Mortis. Rigidité cadavérique, si tu préfères. Le durcissement des muscles après la mort. Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger correctement sa main.  
- Elle n'était morte que depuis quelques secondes, le corps n'avait pas encore commencé à se rigidifier.  
- Oh, pas le sienne, Harry. La mienne. Tu l'as remarqué toi-même, je ne peux plus bouger le bras. Ca continue de s'étendre. J'ai vu plusieurs médicomages, ils n'ont pas été capables d'établir un diagnostic. Mais moi, je sais ce que sais: Rigor Mortis. Je l'ai vue trop de fois pour ne pas la reconnaître.  
- Tu n'es pas morte, Hermione.  
- Pas encore, ou bien peut-être un peu. Tu penses que je suis un monstre. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vrai. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis moins humaine. J'ai probablement perdu des lambeaux de mon âme dans chacune de ces affaires. Tu sais, depuis que je fais ce métier, je ne me suis jamais sentie bien plus vivante que les cadavres que j'examinais.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
